Misunderstandings
by KidSinger
Summary: Germany says some things to Italy that he didn't mean, so the BTT help him out! One-shot, with swearing.


Germany sat in his office, a headache forming as he worked. His boss was being really harsh on him today, giving him a couple _months_ worth of work and saying he must get it all done within a week. He now had to work triple of what he worked now! He just hoped a certain Italian wouldn't burst into his office, insisting he do things with him. '_A certain annoying, lazy, bubbly, charming, sweet…nein! Do not think these thoughts! He is your ally and that is all!'_ Germany mentally scolded himself and got back to work. When he heard footsteps and a loud calling of his name, he braced himself for the multiple questions he knew he would get, then programmed himself to say 'no' to any questions. "Ve~, there you are, Germany! Do you want me to make you some food?" "No." "Want to play a game?" "No." "Oh. Well, I have a question I want to ask you! It's, um…" Italy tried to find the correct words to say, and Germany just continued to work, barely registering what Italy had been saying. _'Hmm…it's been a while since I actually spent time with him, and I could use a break…I'll just say no to a few more of his questions, then I'll say yes to one.'_ Germany thought, programming his brain to do just that. "I've really liked you for a long time now, Germany, and it's grown to the point where I love you! I was wondering, do you love me too?" "No."

Italy held back his tears. Germany had put it so bluntly, as if it should have been obvious! "Oh…well, can we at least still be friends?" "No." Italy, almost broke, but he still had one last chance. "Can we still see each other at all? After all, I'm still part of the Axis, right?" "No." Now Italy was crying. He looked away from Germany, not daring to let him know he was crying. "O-oh. Sh-should I just go then?" "Yes." Italy dashed out of the room, stopping at the door. He looked to Germany. "Ok, I'll just stop coming here then. Goodbye, Germany." With that, the Italian ran back home, crying all the way there. _'Germany hates me, and made it seem like it was obvious!'_ Italy thought. He had already thrown the necklace Germany gave him to the floor while he was leaving, now he just needed to get rid of everything that so much as reminded him of Germany. Germany looked up from his paperwork smiling. He had no idea what he'd agreed to when he said yes to Italy, but any time with the Italian was bound to be fun. He found the hallway empty. Thinking the Italian got a head start, he headed towards the door, but stopped when he saw something shine. It was the iron cross necklace he'd given to Italy. "Italy! Did you lose your necklace? I found it!" Germany called out, but got no response. He wanted to look for him, but needed to figure out where he was headed first. He thought about what they had talked about. Italy had asked to make him food, then to play, both to which he said no. Then Italy asked a question in a more serious tone, and then…. "Oh shieße! Italien! Come back, I didn't mean it!" He got in his car and sped to Italy's house, thankful he didn't have speed limits. Neither had seemed to notice another person had been outside the room.

Italy slammed open the door to his house, any and all sorrow he'd had was replaced with anger. Leaving the door open, he went to the kitchen. "Oi, close the door, idiota!" Romano called after his brother. Italy paid no attention as he grabbed a sack of potatoes and a knife. "Damnit, you are NOT cooking that!" Romano shouted. Italy tossed the sack outside the still open door, then threw the knife at it, stabbing it dead center. "As of today, potatoes and wurst are banned from this household." Italy stated, throwing any of said foods out the door. "Well, it's about damn time. What made you finally realize that that stuff was nasty?" Italy closed the door and looked at his older brother. "I had to get my heart broken, banned from Germany's place, and kicked out of the axis." Romano was shocked. "What the hell happened?" "I told Germany I loved him, but he didn't return my feelings, then said we couldn't even be friends and he never wanted to see me again. It wouldn't have bothered as much as it did if he hadn't said it as if it was _obvious_!" If Romano hadn't hated the bastard before, he certainly did now.

Germany got out of his car, then sprinted to Italy's door. He frantically knocked, hoping he could fix all of this. He hadn't meant what he had said, he hadn't even been paying attention to the conversation! Italy would forgive him, right? "The fuck do you want, ass-hat?" Oh, right. Romano lived with him. "Look, you can call me all the names you want later. Can I speak to your brother?" "Like hell you can! After the way you treated him? You're lucky I didn't slam the door the second I saw your face! In fact…" Before another word could be said, Romano slammed the door. "What have I done…" "You fucked up, that's what!" Germany turned around to see Prussia. "What are you doing here?" Germany asked. "Why do you think? I'd heard what happened, and I followed you to make sure you were okay!" "I'm not, in all honesty…" Germany muttered. "It's probably guilt for the way you treated Italy! How could you tell him that after he confessed his love?!" Prussia half-scolded. "It's not like I meant too! I wasn't even listening to the conversation! I probably won't even be able to talk to him again, though. His brother won't let me in." Germany said sadly. Prussia grinned, making Germany suspicious. "What are you thinking…?" "I'm thinking that the good ol' bad touch trio is gonna pull another scheme!" With that, Prussia quickly dragged Germany to his car, dialing Spain and France's numbers on the way there.

"You said what?!" France said. "Right after he said he loved you? Geez, that's cold." Spain added. After calling them, Prussia had driven Germany to France's house. "I know, that's why we're here! We're gonna help West get Italy back!" "And how exactly are we gonna do that?" Germany asked. "Well, I was thinking France could give you some love advice, like pick-up lines that might work on Italy and stuff." "Is that all? Okay then, leave it to moi! So, Germany, do you want some advice first, or do you want to know some pick-up lines?" France asked. "Some advice, please." "Okay then, first is that you need to let the other person know how you feel. How do you feel about Italy?" Germany thought about that for a while. He hadn't actually figured out his feelings for Italy. "Well, there's the fact that I'm doing all this for him. And then there's how I sort of like saving him, it makes me feel needed. There's also how I love his personality, and how he can make such delicious food! Whenever I see him, I get this weird feeling, along with feeling the rest of the things I've said. What do you call those feelings?" He asked. "Mon dieu! You've really got it bad, don't you?" "Got what?" Germany asked. "Kesesesese, you mean you haven't figured it out yourself? You're in love!" "Wha-?" Why did he feel his face burning up? "Wow, I didn't know Germany could turn into a tomato!" Germany looked into one of the mirrors France had. He was blushing madly, and was quite similar to the color of a tomato. "Ahaha! Well, now that we know how you feel about Italy, it is time for the second piece of advice! Stay calm while telling him how you feel. Okay, you should be good with that! Time for the pick-up lines!" "What?! You're only going to give me those two little pieces of advice?!" Germany asked. "Oh come on, Germany! Even you should know you can't tell someone how to love, they need to figure it out on their own! You can't have someone learn to love by the book, you need to let them find ways to let their love grow!" Spain said. "Well said, Mr. Country of passion." Prussia laughed. "Ah...I get it now. Can I still get help with the pick-up lines though?" "Kesesesese, while you two do that, Spain and I will go over the plan. So here's what will happen…"

Romano had been busy all day taking care of his little brother, all thanks to that damned potato bastard. He'd had to calm Italy down because damnit _he_ was the grumpy one. After he got Italy to calm down, he had to deal with his crying because if he couldn't be mad, he had to be sad. He was making him some pasta to help cheer him up when he heard the doorbell ring. '_I swear if it's that damned bastard again..._' He opened the door to see Spain with two baskets. "Hey Romano! Boss needs your help in the tomato fields today, so come on!" "Sorry bastard, but I'm busy today. Get someone else to do it." "Nope, this job calls for you! I need someone who's rude." "I'm not rude, jerk!" "Well, I still need you to help! Let's go!" Before Romano could do anything, Spain grabbed his arm and dragged him off. When the shouts of 'bastard, let go!' were faint, Germany went through the front door and up the stairs to Italy's room. He knocked, and heard a faint 'come in'. "Italy?" he called out. Italy stiffened at the sound of his voice. "What are you doing here?" "I came to apologize, I hadn't meant any of the things I said. I wasn't really even listening to what we were talking about! I'm sorry, so can you please forgive me?" Germany pleaded. Italy sighed. "I'll forgive you, but I still don't really want to talk to you right now. I'm going to go take a shower." "May I follow you?" "What?! Why?" "It's because you're supposed to follow your dreams." Italy blushed. "N-no, I don't think you can follow me to the shower. I think I'll just stay here." "Oh, well in that case, may I have a map?" "A map to what?" "A map to somewhere out of your eyes, I seem to be lost in them." Italy's blush deepened. "I don't think I've got a map for that…" When did Germany get so smooth? He had learned that Germany was awkward during this kind of thing! "Have you been hanging out with big brother France?" Italy asked. "It's that obvious, huh?" Italy started to laugh. "You don't need to use pick-up lines, just tell me how you feel." Germany thought of the right words. What words were there? "I feel like I want to wake up to you everyday, I want to live with you and protect you and kiss and hug you, I feel like I want to do so many nice things with you, but most of all, I feel like I have a love for you that is as immortal as I am." They were both blushing now. "I love you more than there are stars. So would you be my boyfriend?" Italy asked. "Of course." Germany said, kissing Italy on the forehead. Italy blushed, then leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
